Speed Dial
by DJFoWuzzle
Summary: Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode have never gotten along. They fight they quarrel. They are your definition of Luke and Darth Vadar. Your Harry Potter and the guy with no nose. Your Taylor Swift and Katy Perry. Even so, fate has its way around things. Things are going to become really different for Cammie and Zach now. Just you wait and see.
1. Disclaimer and AN

**Friends! It's been so long since I posted anything on Fanfiction and I feel immensely sorry. You guys may know me as the writer of two Gallagher Girl Fanfictions. 'Sisters' and 'Mine' which is a Song-fic. Not to say that I'm famous here or whatever, like seriously I wonder why you guys read my shite. By the way, the threat of taking down my Song-fic was an empty one, it's still up and running so check it out. I cannot express my sorriness (another word I made up -Stella's word of the day!) to all you fabulous people. I have missed you all so much so I have decided to right a new story. More information about that later.**

 **So over the two years I have been MIA on Fanfiction and honestly most of you will be expecting a emotional trauma or some sob story. WEll, jokes on you! I have just been procrastinating.I don't expect your forgiveness and I'm just really really sorry. Part of why I haven't been on Fanfiction is due to the fact that I found a new writing site called Wattpad. Its pretty famous and I love it so much. I have a work in progress book there and my username is SocialBabe by the way so yeah. I just want to thank you guys for all the support you guys have given me and I just want to thank you guys for reading all the stories I have written. I have definitely come back as a better writer and as I look back on my stories I just cringe and bang my head on the table. Seriously, what was I thinking? I'm so glad Jesus saved me. So expect better quality stories from my from now onwards.**

 **Done with all that. Let's move on to my newest work! It's going to be called Speed Dial and all rights are reserved to me! Copyright and all that crap. Please don't steal it or copy it or anything of the sort.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This story is my intellectual extensive property. Any text written under this story by me cannot be copied, transmitted, altered, published, projected, manipulated, stored or reproduced in any way. Any violations of this can be punishable by law.**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **PG13- Extensive Language Used and may contain under-aged drinking and sexual actions.\**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN LANGUAGE OR ACTIONS INAPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGES OF 10. THIS STORY MAY BE PG13 BUT LET'S BE HONEST, CHILDREN NOWADAYS ALREADY KNOW TOO MUCH. IT MAY CONTAIN KISSING AND SUCH BUT THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A WARNING IF THINGS GET TOO *COUGHS*. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

 **Thank you for your endless support my awesomies,**

 **Stella ;)**


	2. I Didn't Know You Had Balls

***Edited**

 **A/N: First Chapter! Wooohoooo! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for even clicking on it. It means a lot to me and thanks for the support! Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Cammie's POV_

Sitting in Mr Bradley's office has become quite a routine for me. I'm here almost three to four times a week and overtime, me and Mr Bradley has developed a, how you say, special bond.

"What did you do _this_ time, Ms Morgan?" Mr Bradley raises an eyebrow and shoots me a questioning glare. Like I said, he loves me.

"It's not my fault this time, I swear." I say, looking all innocent, because I _am_ innocent. I raise my hands in surrender and give him a _don't-look-at-me face._

"Do you really think Mr Bradley is actually dumb enough to believe your lies?"

I glare at the boy sitting next to me. The spawn of the devil, the stupid little liar. Everytime I end up in this chair, a pretty comfy chair actually, is all his fault.

"Who are _you_ to talk, Zach? You're the one who started all this, if you hadn't filled my locker with ketchup I never would have kick you in your balls. Besides, can you blame me? I didn't even know you _had_ balls."

"Hey, don't you _dare_ bring my sexuality into this. You know perfectly well that I have balls and don't you dare question it. It's not my fault I am so gorgeously charming you wanted to touch my groin, even if it was with your shoe."

"You are the most egotistical jerk I have ever met! You fu-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anything else, both of you detention for the whole month. You both will also help Mr. Reynolds clean the school compound for two weeks. Discussion closed." Mr Bradley decides with a firm tone.

 _What?_ I have to spend a whole month with this douchebag? Doing _community service?_

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yell at him.

"Trust me, I'm not. Now get out of my office!"

I stalk out of Mr Bradley's office and continue my stomp of fury all the way to my English class where I see my best friend, Bex sitting next to an empty seat. She waves at me furiously and gestures to the empty seat next to her.

I practically run across the room, eager to tell her what happened to me. I mean, I need someone to pity, someone to hold me and tell me I'm the most awesome person in the world.

Wow I'm a sad-case, I need a boyfriend.

"Guess what just happened to me!" I ask her, because I am mysterious like that.

"You finally cleaned your room?"

"God no, what do you think I am? The day I clean my room is the day Mary Kate turns skinny and gets a boyfriend." We both turn towards the end of the room and shudder. Mary was picking head lice out of her hair and proceeded to eat it. Serious shivers everybody.

After that, I proceed to tell her what happened to me in Mr Bradley's office.

Bex is my best friend. We've been together since we were six. When we were in kindergarten, Bex used to eat peanut butter sandwiches alone in the playground and one day I approached her and asked her to push me and on the swing. She pushed me so hard I fell off the swing and broke my leg. After that little incident, we became the best of friends.

Ah, good times.

Class was over in no time and I proceeded to my next class, Chemistry. I rush over to my locker to take my books when a commotion down the hall distracts me. I close my locker and move towards where all the noise was. I was probably going to be late for Chemistry but who cares.

Pushing myself to the front, nothing could've prepared me for the feast that met my eyes. Grant, my brother was tangled up with Zach, they were both throwing punches and kicks and were both bloody and bruised from head to toe. I added myself to the equation and tried to pull Zach, who had Grant in a pinned position. I yelle for people to help me but no one, and I mean no one wanted to help.

What is wrong with people these days?

Eventually, and thank God I manage to separate both of them.

"What is wrong with the both of you?" I yell at them.

"Just stay out of it, Cam." Grant tries to weasel out of my firm grip on his arm. I was not going to risk them punching the crap out of each other again.

"No! You are going to tell me what you guys were fighting about right now!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be Morgan? Like fucking some pedophile for cash?" Zach raises his eyes at me and smirked all nonchalant.

Usually, I'm not a girl of violence. I like to think I'm a classy girl who handles matters in civil ways. But this asshole crossed a line, he reopened a wound that was hastily patched up. A cut that had not fully healed, and I doubt will ever be.

I raise my hand and conjured up all my energy and slap him across the face.

Zach stumbles a little as this surprised force made contact with his skin. I'm almost as surprised myself.

I have _never_ hit anyone in my life. Zach and I have always insulted each other, we called each other the worst name but I never showed any physical violence towards him. This was serious, if anyone found out I would be in more trouble than I already was.

Luckily, no one else was here except for Grant, Zach and I.

Unfortunately, Zach was here.

"I... I'm sorry" After I stammer out the apologies, I turn and run.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys, it was a shortie. (Like me) Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Second Chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Probably? If I don't procrastinate. And now, question time! If you don't know what Question time is, at the end of every chapter I ask you guys three questions so we can get to know each other better. Because I love you guys and you're all my friends.**

 **1) Favourite Starbucks drink? Mhmm... mine is Caramel Mochiatto. I think it's spelled that way.**

 **2) Country you're from? I'm from Malaysia and we got some problems right now if you know what I mean. Bersih 4.0**

 **3) Book you're reading at the moment? I would love some recommendations. I am currently reading Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods but I have just recently finished reading The Selection. Both books are so good guys, go get it!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Stella 3**


	3. Quit Playing Games Zach

**AN: Er Ma Gosh, you guys! It's Christmaaass! Are you excited? 'Cause I'm excited. I know I haven't updated in a while, so here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it, I got some really good feedback from the previous chapter and was really shocked to see a lot of people from many different countries actually reading this! Wow! Thank you so much for the support and this story would be nothing without you guys! So Merry Christmas and hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I can't believe I'm here right now" I mutter trying to push some dried leaves together into a pile.

After the little incident in the hallway, I hid in the school's storage closet until Chemistry ended.

After that, I went to my next class as if nothing ever happened.

Come on everybody, applaud for me.

"Can you quit complaining and do a better job? Your presence is infuriating enough" Zach snaps while trying to tie up a giant plastic bag of leaves.

"You know we wouldn't even be in this mess if not for you"

"Would you please just shut it?" Zach glares.

About twenty minutes later, detention was over. Zach walked to his motorcycle and strapped on his helmet. Meanwhile, I waited for Grant to drive me home.

A sudden default ringtone sounded out and a vibration made me reach for my phone.

"Hey Cam? I can't drive you home today, do you mind catching a ride with Cole?" Grant's slightly muffled voice says.

"Why not? I though you stayed back for football practice" I question him.

"I did, I just can't drive you home today. I'm really sorry" he apologizes.

"Are you serious? I don't know Cole and you're fine with him driving me home?" I say angrily.

"He's blonde, he's tall, and he's nice. I'll talk to you when you get home Cam, sorry" he says hastily and hangs up.

Now I was really pissed off. How can he just leave me here and think it's perfectly fine with me going home with some random stranger I've never met before? He better give me a perfectly reasonable explanation at dinner.

"What are you waiting around for?" Zach asks me leaning against his bike.

"Grant can't drive me home" I sigh.

"You need a ride?" Zach raises his eyebrows at me, nodding his head towards his bike.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

I don't know why, but I was seriously contemplating this. I know this is a guy I hate, who's bullied me since the moment I stepped through Marydale High School's doors in seventh grade, but at least this was a guy I knew. So in my defense, If I were to get murdered and thrown off a cliff, at least my spirit could come back and it would know who to haunt.

"Uhm….."

"Cam! Your brother sent me to drive you home" a guy who I assume is Cole shouted from his car, giving me a perfect pearly white smile.

I turn back to Zach but unfortunately I see his bike already down the road, not bothering to wait for me. A weird feeling came over me, a feeling of disappointment? No, it can't be.

Why would I feel disappointed over missing a ride with Zach? He's an asshole, I don't need these kinds of people in my life.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Cole asks me concerned.

"Fine" I stroll over to his car and take a seat in his passenger seat.

"Are you sure?" he asks again skeptical.

"I said I'm fine, just leave it" I snapped.

"Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped" I apologized.

"Really, it's fine" he smiles and I notice how good looking he is. He's, well everything Grant said he was. He was also really well- built, but mesmerizing green eyes.

In short, he was hot.

"So, why couldn't my brother drive me home?" I figured he would've known since they were in fact on the same football team.

"Not sure, he just told me to give you a ride since you live two houses down from mine" Cole shrugs.

"You do? I never see you around"

"I don't go out of the house much" he replies, avoiding my gaze.

Really? I wanted to ask. He seemed like the type to party a lot but I didn't bring it up because I figure it probably wasn't a nice thing to say.

I may not know Cole personally, but I knew about him. He was the jock, the athlete, the good boy that made top grades and made every parent wish their daughter would marry. He was also one of the most popular guys at Marydale.

"Well, here's your stop" he stops the car in front of my house and leans over me to open the door for me. AS he moves, I get a whiff of his cologne and I swoon a little. It smelled like red licorice, a weird but addicting smell.

I like it.

"Thanks for the ride" I smile at Cole.

"No problem"

I grab my bag and head towards my front door.

"Hey Cam!" I hear Cole shout.

I turn back swiftly and see Cole biting his lower lip, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"If, maybe you have time, we could go out together some time. Maybe. I mean if you want to, which if you don't I completely understand, its-"

"I'd love to, Cole" I smile at his cute attempt at asking me out on a date.

"Great, I'll pick you up Friday"

"Where are we going?" I ask him curiously.

He puts his fingers up to his lips and winks at me. I shake my head and turn back towards my home, hearing his car drive away from my front door.

I walk through my front door and notice that both of my parents weren't home.

"Grant?" I shout as I head upstairs to my room.

No reply. Guess he wasn't home either.

I'll just have to be alone then.

After a quick shower, I hear my phone give off a notifications alert.

 _You left your notebook at the front steps of school, I have it if you were wondering ;) -Z_

Zach? How did Zach even get my number?

 _Well can I have it back? -C_

I send a quick reply. Short and subtle, the way it should be. I don't have to deal with his shit any more than I have to.

 _Sure, someday- Z_

 _Quit playing your stupid games Zach, I need it back -C_

Groaning as I hit send, I knew Zach wouldn't make this easy for me. He's holding my notebook as leverage.

I know what you're thinking, its just a notebook.

Well yeah, it pretty much is. Even so, I was already failing most of my subjects, I couldn't risk losing my any notes.

I was desperate.

 _I would be nicer if I were you , see you tomorrow Cammie-bear -Z_

Cammie-bear? Is he serious? Who says that?

I expect it won't do me anymore good pestering him so I switch off my phone, lay on my bed and take a nice long nap.

* * *

 **AN:Phew! Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked it. Question time!**

 **1)How did you celebrate Christmas?**

 **Ans: For me, it was Vampire Diaries and chill.**

 **2)Favorite story on currently?**

 **Ans: I haven't really read anything recently but my all time favourite is Tutorials in Bassness by sillykiwi. It was so funny! And the ending was awesome. I loved it! Don't wanna spoiler it for you, go read it!**

 **3)Favourite TV show?**

 **Ans: Arghhh! I have so many, its so hard to pick! I'm gonna have to say The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural and Pretty Little Liars. I can't wait for the time jump in PLL #fiveyearsforward. Go watch! And in Supernatural, isn't Dean (Jensen Ackles) just the hottest? #fangirl. As for Vampire Diaries, I literally cried when Elena said goodbye to Caroline and Bonnie. Gets me everytime.**

 **So, comment me your answers in the comments section and what do you think about the story so far? I really welcome constructive criticism from everyone as long as they are, well constructive. I feel like it's so mean when someone tries to burn your story. Thanks once again and Merry Christmas!**

 **XXX,**

 **Stella**


	4. Chocolate Chip War

**AN: It's been so long since I have updated and I apologize. It's been what, a year? I actually had to go back and reread the previous chapters to refresh my memory. In my defense, it was a busy time for me. But, I will make it up to you guys. It's gonna be an eventful chapter and an awfully long one. I'm all ready with my coffee and blanket and I'm ready to write for hours. I also have Bad Moms illegally downloaded in another tab for inspiration on bad pun jokes. So there you go, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

After the frustrating text fiasco with Zach, I needed to detox. All those Zach germs and viruses are really bad for anyone. These germs and viruses will result in annoyance and irritation.

It's a serious matter people, no joke.

I decided I needed cookies. Good ones.

Unfortunately we were out of food of any sort, cookies especially. Guess that means a trip to the grocery store.

I walked down to the grocery store down the street because for one, I didn't have a car and second, I need to burn off some of these flabs.

When I got to the grocery store, I headed straight to the snacks section. This place is heaven. I mean, it has an assortment of chocolates, chips, cookies, candy, who wouldn't love this place?

I was contemplating between chocolate chip and butter sugar cookies. Okay,chocolate chip.

I reached out to grab the last pack of chocolate goodness when another hand reached grabbed it at the same time I did.

"Let go" we both said at the same time.

I looked up to glare at whoever is trying to steal the last pack of chocolate chip cookies from me.

"Well, if it isn't Mr-I-Slept-With-Too-Many-Girls-But-That's-Okay-Because-I'm-Douche" I rolled my eyes.

"Hands off, fat face, I got them first" Zach replied in a snarky manner.

"No, you didn't, I touched them with my fingers first"

"I saw them first" he shot back.

"That doesn't count, you need to make physical contact with it to prove it's yours" I countered.

"In what world? You need to pay for them first"

We were both still holding on tightly to one end of the cylindrical pack of chocolate chip cookies when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you going to buy that? It's my son's birthday and their his favourite" A lady asked us smiling awkwardly while gesturing to the pack of cookies we were both holding on to.

I don't know about you, but when a nice lady wants to buy cookies for his son, I'm not going to let anyone get in her way. Not me, and especially not Zachary Goode.

"Sure, you can have it" I replied smiling.

"Actually, I was just about to-" I jabbed Zach in the rib before he could finish his sentence.

The nice lady thanked us and went to the checkout counter.

"Wish your son a Happy Birthday for us" I yelled as the lady walked away.

"Do you _have_ to be so rude all the time?" I turned to Zach, dropping my smile instantly.

"What do you mean? I was so nice to her, I gave her my cookies" Zach replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Hey!" Zach reached out and grabbed my hand.

"What?"

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you"

I walked away.

I didn't turn back. I kind of wished he had followed me.

No, don't think that. I don't have any reason to think that, he didn't have any reason to follow me.

I forgot all about the cookies and went Zach more than once a day has put me in a bad mood and I didn't want to deal with anyone anymore today.

I hurried home as it was starting to get dark outside. A car drives by me filled with teenagers, about the age of 20. There were about six, maybe seven of them. Catcalling at me as they drove by.

I shut my eyes tight, not longer than two seconds and tried to shut them out.

 _Don't think too much about it Cammie, girls get catcalled all the time. It's normal._

Well, it might be normal for other girls. Some girls might even be proud and flattered, but not me.

Not after what I've been through.

I reached home shortly after and as I walked through the door, I could hear the off-key singing of a dying whale.

Oh, wait no.

It's just Grant.

"Grant!" I shouted up the stairs as I climbed them up to his room.

He had just gotten out of the shower when I reached his room and had wrapped a towel around his, um, under areas.

"Can you please put some clothes on?" I asked.

"Fine" he answered rolling his eyes ad I made my way out of his room.

I went downstairs again to look for some dinner, wondering why my mom wasn't home yet.

Grant entered the kitchen moments later, dressed in a comfortable white shirt and sweatpants.

"Mom called me and told me dad and her have a business meeting in Toronto, they'll be back next week" Grant said drying his hair will a towel.

"Oh, then what are we going to eat?" I asked looking around the refrigerator.

"There's frozen lasagna" I said after I found them frozen in a Tupperware.

"Sure" I put them in the microwave and waited for them to heat up.

"What happened after school today?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing" Grant replied not looking at me.

"What do you mean nothing? You said you would drive me home but you decided to ditch me at the last second" I said scrunching my eyebrows.

"I was busy"

"With what?"

"It's none of your business" Grant said staring at me, glaring.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care" I answered.

That was a lie, I did care. I wanted to know what he was doing but I figured this wasn't the best time.

I looked away and checked on the lasagna, trying to avoid eye contact with my brother.

When I turned around, he was seated at the dining table.

I served both of us and even though we were seated at the same table, it felt like we were thousand of miles apart.

We ate our dinner in silence and went back to our rooms without a word more.

* * *

 **AN: Whew! That's finished. Even though this wasn't exactly a long chapter I felt like there were a lot of things happening here. A lot of crucial moments that are certainly important in the future. This chapter helped build the storyline and compared to when I first started writing this story, I have a more stable and planned out idea of how I want this story to go and the flow of the plot. I finally came up with characteristics for each character and their different personalities. So I'm actually really looking forward to finishing this and making this an actual book and I really don't want to rush the ending. I want it to have quality and I want it be a good book, you know? Something you eould want to read not just once but a lot of times. I acutally spent like a longer time than usual writing this chapter because I forgot a lot of things and had to keep going back to the previous chapters. Well I think that's all for now, see you soon! *Muacks***

 **PS: That was a kiss in case you guys couldn't tell. Heh.**

 ***NO QUESTION TIME THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY BUT THERE WILL BE ONE FOR THE NEXT I PROMISE***


	5. Sweatshirt Weather

**AN: I'm back! Once again,working on the next chapter. I read back my past chapter and I realized there were so many typos. Ugh. So i think when I finish this whole story, I'm gonna go over the whole thing as like, a second draft, you know? Change some stuff, edit it, make it polished. In the mean time, let's not get ahead of ourselves, we'll finish this one first. Anyways, I have some important things to say at the end so make sure to read the final ANs. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The next few days were not my best, I can tell you that.

For one, I have been seeing Grant less and less. Some nights, he wouldn't even come home or when he does come home, it would be late in the night.

He always tries to creep into the house discretely, expecting me not to notice but I'm a light sleeper, I always notice.

Even so, I pretend to be asleep and pretend not to notice all his sudden disappearances for the sake of the family. Nobody wants another argument.

Next off, Zach has been excruciatingly painful to be around. Ever since the cookie incident, he's made it his job to annoy the living crap of me.

I cant retaliate either because he has my notebook, I wouldn't want him to burn it or something. I can't afford to fail.

Ever single day during detention, he would just make the most crude remarks, insulting me throwing leaves at my face. Its not fun.

After detention, Cole would drive me home. He had football practice every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday so on Thursdays I would just walk home. I don't have detention of Fridays which is what Mr Bradley calls our "off-days".

It was Thursday today and I was packing up to go home when Cole's car pulls up in front of the school's front yard.

Cole and I were supposed to have our date last Friday but his football coach gathered the boys for some an extra training session for their game next week so we had to reschedule to tomorrow night.

It left me a bit disapointed to be honest, but I understood where he was coming from. It's alright.

"You need a ride?" Cole rolls down his window and yells across the yard to me.

"Sure" I reply as I walk towards his car.

He leans across the passengers seat to open the door for me and I climb in.

I rub my hands together as I'm engulfed in the warm air of his car's heating system.

The seasons were changing and fall was starting to take over, the air was starting to get a little chilly.

"No I'm good" I smile at him.

He smiles back, an adorable little smile that I just can't help blushing over.

"Are you sure? You can take my sweatshirt"

Cole was wearing a tight white shirt under a grey zip-up sweatshirt.

Okay girls, now don't get all judgmental on me when a hot guy offers you his jacket. I mean of course you're going to say yes. No doubt about it so don't start shaming me when I said "Actually, it's starting to feel kind of cold".

Let's be honest, you would have done the same thing.

We reach a red light and he takes off his jacket for me.

I slip on the jacket and immediately drowns in its size.

"You're a big human" I turn to look at him in my seat and flap the extra fabric on my arms around.

"Or maybe you're just a tiny one" he laughs.

Soon we reach my house and I kind of wish the distance from school to my house had thousands of miles between them.

"I had a really great time" I say.

"Relax Cammie, it's only a car ride. The date's tomorrow" he replies making me blush profusely.

I'm taking off the jacket to return it to him when he leans over and pulls the jacket back on me.

"Keep it, wouldn't want you to get sick for tomorrow" Cole smiles.

"But I'm already home" confused, I say.

"Just keep it"

He leans over me to open the car door, signalling for me to get out.

He lingers over me for a second longer than necessary. He's so close to me I'm almost afraid to breath.

I pull his jacket closer to me and head out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride" I smile at Cole.

"I would do it any day" Cole replies and waits for me to walk into me house and close the front door before driving away.

I head to my room to take a shower and when I come out I put on Cole's sweatshirt once again.

It smelled like red licorice, and it felt incredibly soft. It was exactly what I thought a Cole Hayes jacket would be.

The rest of the day, a small smile lingers away. Every time I try to wipe it away, it would come back in a few seconds.

After a while, I start doing my homework when I realize Zach still has my notebook.

I dial Zach's never and he doesn't pick up.

I call again.

And again.

And again.

I call for the eighth time when he finally picks up.

"What the fuck do you want?" Zach answers angrily, I can hear his heavy breathing through the phone.

"Why are you so grumpy?" I ask annoyed.

"Because I'm busy and I'm hearing your voice." Zach says monotonously.

"You don't have to be so mean about it"

"Is there something you want? Or did you just call because you have no friends, because either way I'm really busy" Zach's clearly annoyed.

Good.

"When can I get my notebook back?" I ask.

"When hell freezes over" Zach replies and hangs up

He did not just hang up on me.

I called him again. He didn't pick up.

Expected.

There was only one thing I could do.

I call Bex. Unlike Zach, she picks up after two rings.

"Hey Cam, what's up?"

"Can you give me a ride to Zach's?" I ask.

"What? Why?" Bex asks, confused.

"He has my notebook, I need it" I reply.

"Okay sure, you want to go right now?" Bex replies.

That's why I love my best friend. She knows when times are crucial. Well, at least crucial to me.

I reply with a yes.

"I'll be there in five" she says and hangs up.

I grab my phone and house keys and head out the door.

Five minutes later, Bex arrives and I climb into her car.

She doesn't hesitate to question in the minute I place my butt on her passenger seat.

"You wanna tell me more specifically why we're heading to Zachary Goode's house?" Bex asks while keeping her eyes on the road.

"I dropped my notebook and he picked it up, but now he wont give it back" I said rolling my eyes at the thought.

"Really? You mean there's no other reason you might be going to Zach's house?" she looks over at my skeptically.

"No, there's not" I said, turning my head to look at her. Daring her to challenge me.

"Hmm" is all she says, by now her eyes are back on the road.

"What do you mean by 'hmm'?" I ask.

"It's just I always thought you guys had a thing for each other" she says.

"Well, we don't" I say with a determined voice.

"Okay"

Not long after, we reach the infamous Zachary Goode household.

 **AN: Whoo! Longer chapter than before. *pats myself on the back* ope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me, are you Team Zammie or Team Cale? Hmm? I really like Cole by the way, just saying. Anyways, there's a couple things I want to say.**

 **1\. I created a twitter account for you guys! It's DJFoWuzzle and I'm going to be posting updating schedules about this story, some behind the scenes action and some small bonus scenes. Feel free to DM me to ask questions whether about the book or if you just want to talk about random stuff like food and guys and stuff. I'm really good at giving advice and I love telling stories about my life. So yeah. Drop me a follow or DM if you want. It's DJFoWuzzle**

 **2\. I recently found this website and I love it. It's a fairly new site I just found while looking up weird stuff on the Internet and wanted to give it some promo. It's sluterday (just copy and paste that), it just talks about random stuff, they only have one article up but so far I love their writing type, it's different and weird. But if you're like 10, don't go there. It's definitely a PG13 kind of site.**

 **3\. Tana Mongeau tells the best stories of all times. You guys should check out her Youtube Channel. I promise you wont regret it.**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **1\. Do you have a wattpad account?**

 **Ans: I do, its also DJFoWuzzle, I don't really write there but I'm working on something, it wont be up for a while though. But, you can check out my reading lists, I have read so much great stuff on that site, and it's all free! So go check it out.**

 **did you celebrate Thanksgiving?**

 **Ans: My family doesn't really celebrate Thanksgiving because we live in Malaysia, and its not a popular holiday. It's not a holiday at all actually but I love hearing your stories about it.**

 **3\. What's your twitter handle?**

 **Ans: It's DJFowuzzle in case you missed it the first couple of times *cough* *cough* But I wanna follow all of you guys back so we can interact. Reviews don't really do it justice, you know?**

 **ALL RIGHTY! See you guys soon, I'll be posting soon, probably in a couple of days since school has let out and I'm a free lady for now. Check DJFoWuzzle on twitter to know fo shua! Love you guys, bye!**

 **3/**


End file.
